spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Uriel Septim VIII
Emperor Uriel Septim VIII (4E 138 – 4E 199), was known as Uriel LotdwiinThe Great Steel, was third Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He inherited the throne from his brother, Tiber Septim II in 4E 184. Before his accession, he was Prince for forty-six years and High King consort of Hemmerfell for surviving Great War (also at Battle of the Red Ring) and early years of the Skyrim Civil War. He also survives few assassination attempts, which with effect to it. Early years Uriel Septim was born on 11st of Last Seed in 4E 138, the second youngest son of Emperor Cephorus Septim III and Empress Consort Svennja Asgorndottir. The relationship with his older brother, Tiber Septim II was not so great but he and Uriel was able to keep it control. During his father's reign, both Princes worship the Septim family founder, Talos (Tiber Septim). His older brother, Tiber was become heir presumptive to the ruby throne when his father become Emperor in 4E 145; but the Empire weakened and almost caused a civil war in Cyrodiil. His brother Tiber was an military general of Imperial Legion army. But Uriel wasn't a military power but he was trained and soon becoming to be. Marriage Uriel Septim (than Prince) was married to Yisine, daughter to a wealthy Redguard nobleman and which his wife become High Queen of Hammerfall after right of conquest, which supported by the Empire in the same year of 4E 157. Military career Great War When Cephorus Septim III died on 4E 160 as the Empire weakened while his brother Tiber Septim II becomes Emperor, and Uriel becomes Heir presumptive. When the Great War broke out between the Empire of Cyrodiil and Third Aldmeri Dominion. Aldmeri Dominion invaded the Empire of Cyrodiil after his brother, Emperor Tiber Septim II rejected an ultimatum presented by a Thalmor ambassador. The Dominion forces caught the Empire by surprise and apparently had far better success than planned. Their success apparently encouraged them to go beyond the aim of conquering Hammerfell, and instead they decided to conquer the entire Empire. The Dominion advance culminated in the Sack of the Imperial City. Battle of the Red Ring Prince Uriel Septim and his brother Tiber II split their remaining forces into three hosts that surrounded the occupied Imperial City. Titus himself was injured by assassins and unable to fight; however, unknown to his troops, his place was taken by the mysterious Forgotten Hero, who donned his armor and led the Legion to victory.A Knife in the Dark quest in Legends. After a long, bloody battle, the Dominion army in Cyrodiil was utterly destroyed and the Imperial City recaptured. Lord Naarifin was hung from the top of White-Gold Tower and kept alive for thirty-three days. Despite the resounding victory, Titus II realized the Empire was too exhausted to continue fighting. He negotiated with the Thalmor and signed the White-Gold Concordat, a treaty that gave the Thalmor free reign to stamp out the worship of Talos in Tamriel, disbanded the Blades, and ceded a large part of southern Hammerfell to the Aldmeri Dominion. Critics note that the terms of the Concordat are almost identical to those of the original ultimatum presented by the Thalmor prior to the war. The White-Gold Concordat In 4E 175 His brother Emperor Tiber Septim II signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire.The Great War According to The Talos Mistake, Prince Uriel Septim had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it wasn't Titus Mede leading the charge, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Following the signing of the treaty, Ulfric led a force of militia to retake the Reach, which had declared independence under the Forsworn during the Great War. Ulfric held the city and refused to surrender it to the Imperial Legion until they agreed to allow Talos worship once again.The Bear of Markarth — Arrianus Arius This led to the Aldmeri Dominion establishing a presence in Skyrim to oversee enforcement of the ban on Talos worship, which had up until that point been largely ignored. Civil War in Skyrim The Stormcloak uprising was initiated by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Eastmarch after the Markarth Incident — dialogue with Igmund, and aims to remove the Imperial Legion from Skyrim and turn the province into an independent kingdom. The rebels' stated goals include lifting the ban on Talos worship across Skyrim, expelling or executing all the Thalmor Justiciars' — dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist who have been granted the authority by the Empire to enforce the White-Gold Concordat within the province, crown Ulfric Stormcloak the High King of Skyrim — dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak, and to independently prepare Skyrim for a future war with the Aldmeri Dominion. Both Uriel and Emperor Tiber Septim II made a personal relations with Nords and its High King Torygg and was crowned High King. The relations with Skyrim Kingdom and Septim Empire lasts until Torygg's killed by Ulfric. Emperor Coronation Uriel Septim saddened after he heard his brother Tiber Septim and his wife Alessara Cyrodiil was killed at Grimpen Ward on 4E 184. At age of 48, he was crowned Emperor Uriel Septim VIII. The statement by Uriel "The death of my brother was deeply saddening, but I will keep moving his legacy". Uriel contuning the civil war with Skyrim, which The Stormcloak rebellion represents a large enough portion of Skyrim's population to have triggered a civil war. Some Nords, notably Jarl Laila Law-Giver of Riften, do not entirely trust or support Ulfric but back the Stormcloaks as they share the common goal of independence from the Empire — Dialogue with Jarl Laila Law-Giver, while others feel the civil war bleeds Skyrim dry and will leave the Thalmor as the sole beneficiaries. — dialogue with General Tullius The name "Stormcloaks" was created by the Empire in an attempt to belittle the uprising, by implying that its supporters are Ulfric's personal lackeys in his bid for power. However, the rebels have since defiantly taken the name and made it their own, to honor the common cause of Skyrim's independence they are fighting for. — dialogue with Stormcloak Commanders Assassination attempts on his visit to Skyrim, 4E 196.]] Throughtout his life, Uriel Septim VIII's reign was one of the popular monarch in Cyrodiil and evil man which the Summerset Isles explains that he "dangerous Emperor just like his brother". He survives few assassination attempts, which he was no harm. The first assassination attempt was when he was Prince in 4E 167 by unknown Altmer assassin, passivity was part of the Dark Brotherhood. Second assassination attempt was in 4E 189, by Madman Claudius Septimius and Claudius was sentenced to death and making his first of the three assassination attempts of his reign. The third assassination attempt was again called by the Dark Brotherhood assassins in 4E 193, all assassin may be killed or captured. The fourth assassination attempts occurred in Imperial City on 4E 194 by Prince Ottus of Daggerfell, who went to madness by Sheogorath. Even though Prince Ottus was royal family in High Rock, he sent back to High Rock where he was sent to insanity asylum and was forgivied by Uriel himself.Dialogue with High Councilor Thaoroth Lylirilamil Adoption of Marisya Septim His five-year-old niece Marisya Septim, the younger daughter of late Emperor Tiber Septim II and Alessara Cyrodiil was adopted by Uriel Septim. The relationship between Marisya and Uriel was improved during her military career. Succession crisis and death At aged of 58, Uriel's health is declining with fevers each week. His sons Cresola and Sergentius Septim both decline the emperorship, until Sergentius was killed in battle near Riverwood on 4E 193. By 4E 197, Uriel was than asked his daughter, Caldantia Septim to take the ruby throne, but her refusal sadly deep disappointment. With no progress, High Chancellor Gellir was de facto ruler of Septim Empire until Uriel named his successor. Finally, early 16th of First Seed 4E 198, Uriel now learned that Marisya becoming a Dragonborn in 4E 195 asked his niece Marisya Septim (now eighteen years of age), which she accepted the crown as the less than three-year succession crisis ended as Uriel named Dragonborn Marisya Septim as his successor. Uriel Septim VIII died on 18th of Hearthfire, 4E 199, aged 61 at Imperial Palace, Cyrodiil. He was succeeded by Marisya Septim, becoming the first female Dragonborn Empress. Legacy His 15-year-reign marked one of succeeded emperor in the Fourth Era. During his military career, his biggest role during the Great War. Their are conspiracies that Uriel Septim as Prince wielding Goldbrand at the Battle of the Red Ring in 4E 175 and in reality, it was wielded by Reive, Naarifin's Daedric minion, and retrieved by The Forgotten Hero, who was disguised as Emperor of Cyrodiil Tiber Septim II who used it in the battle. Many believed that Uriel himself was in the battle. But he's really leading his army during the battle. In 4E 175 His brother signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire. Both the Emperor and Uriel Septim had a mistake banning their founder, a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor. On 4E 184 at the Battle of Grimpen Ward, his brother and his wife Alessara Cyrodiil was killed during the battle, but it result in Imperial victory. A few days later, he was crowned as Emperor (as Uriel Septim VIII). Personality and appearance Just like his brother and predecessor, Uriel VIII also devoted, respectful with other people, thoughtful towards others, faith in life, oneself and others in a good more. Uriel Septim's appearance is blonde (now grey) hair, full longed-beard. See also *The Great Steel *Uriel-Lylirilamil Confronation References Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Males Category:Royalty Category:Lore: The Crowns Members